1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basketball game assembly and more particularly to a basketball game assembly with a ball blocking device to increase the difficulty of the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arcade type basketball game assemblies which test the shooting skill of an individual are a popular form of entertainment for people of all ages. As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional basket game assembly 1 which generally includes a hoop 11, an inclined hopper 12 and a ball blocking device 13 to prevent balls from entering the hoop 11. Specifically, the ball blocking device 13 includes a blocking member 15 standing on the hopper 12 and a drive mechanism 14 configured to drive the blocking member 15 to swing back and forth. In this way, the ball blocking device 13 can obstruct the ball shooting and therefore increase the difficulty of the game.